Lets celebrate Christmas together ne
by forever silverwing angel
Summary: Haruhi have to stay with the Host Club until the Christmas break is over. The Host Club and Haruhi both have conditions for each other. While one of Haruhi’s conditions was ‘no’ expensive gift for the Christmas present. Will the Host Club find their perfe
1. Chapter 1

Lets celebrate Christmas together ne!

Summary: Haruhi have to stay with the Host Club until the Christmas break is over. The Host Club and Haruhi both have conditions for each other. While one of Haruhi's conditions was 'no' expensive gift for the Christmas present. Will the Host Club find their perfect gift for Haruhi and what is it? And what will Haruhi give them in return? Please enjoy!

Pairing: Undecided yet but right now, the Host Club x Haruhi.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

In the Third Music Room, Haruhi was sitting in a quieter corner trying to do her homework and study for her next day class. Tomorrow would be the last day of school before the Christmas break begins. The Christmas break would start from the 22nd of December until the 7th of January. She planned to stay at home and celebrate Christmas and New Year with her father. While she was busy doing her homework, she saw someone stand behind her but she tried to ignore it. But until she couldn't stand it anymore, she turned her head around. She came face to face with the rest of the member of the Host Club.

"Haruhi, are you planning to go anywhere during the Christmas vacation?" asked the Host Club in unison.

Haruhi looked very confuse at the beginning but answer honestly that she wasn't planning to go anywhere during the Christmas break, just stay home.

Every member smiled evilly at her before ask (but for Haruhi, it was more than a statement than a question) in unison again, "Then lets celebrate Christmas and New Year together then". Haruhi looked at their excited face except for Kyoya-senpai who was busy scribbling something down in his folder and Mori-senpai who was standing quietly as usual.

After awhile, they could hear a clear "Iyada…" echoing in the large third music room.

"B-b-b-but why Haruhi? You don't want to celebrate Christmas with your daddy?" ask Tamaki while his eye was fill with tears.

"It would be a disaster Christmas break if I celebrate with you instead of a fun and a relaxing break if I stay at home," said Haruhi. With this statement, she sent the king of the host club to his favorite corner for a while. She stared at the king for a while before she let out a small sigh and turned back to her books. But instead of looking back into her books, she came face to face with the twins.

"Oh come on Haruhi, it will be fun for us celebrating together. We will do many things together," said the twin in unison. Haruhi let out a small sigh before everyone could hear a clear "iyada" echoing inside the third music room again.

"Ne ne Haru-chan, you really don't want to celebrate Christmas with us? I wish we could celebrate Christmas together so we can eat many cakes and candies together…" said a small cute voice from behind her. When she turned around, she saw Honey-senpai looking very sad but in a kawaii way.

"It is not like that Honey-senpai, but I prefer to stay home and relax before we come back to school from the Christmas break. We can eat lots of cake when we come back from the break together, I promise okay?" with that statement she put a pinky in front of her. While Honey-senpai nodded slowly, he intertwined their pinky for awhile.

Before she could turn to her study for the second time, "I will cut 2/3 of your debt if you agree to celebrate with us," which stop her in her track to go back to study.

Haruhi think for a while before she said in a little voice, "Alright, you guys win," after she said that, six happy faces appear in front of her instantly. Haruhi was about to say something before the same voice cut her, "Oh and I forgot to tell you that if you agree to celebrate with us, you have to stay with us for the whole winter break. And also in one condition that you have to wear a 'girl's clothes' for the rest of the break."

Haruhi wanted to say something but she got cut again "You promised already, you cannot change your words," said the host club together.

"Wait, first I didn't promise to stay with you guys for the whole break. Also, I didn't have any permission from my father to stay with you guys for the whole break," said Haruhi looking very irritated.

"Oh you don't have to worry about that. We 'asked' your father already and he already gave us permission. Also, he agreed to the fact that you have to wear lady's clothes," said the host club together again. By the time they stopped explaining, Haruhi looked very very annoy by the fact that her father had agreed to this idea without her knowing behind her back again…

Haruhi let out a sighed for the third time of the day and gave up. "Alright…alright you guys really win…" When they heard that Haruhi gave up and agreed to this plan, they start to think about her Christmas gift. Expensive items and ootori could be seen in their minds. Before they could think any further than this, they saw Haruhi thinking about something.

Before they could asked, "Alright, to be fair to this idea, I have three conditions. First we will spend our Christmas break at Karuizawa (anime episode 15). Secondly, you cannot distract me from working over there. If you want to help, I am more than please to say 'yes' you may help. And thirdly, 'NO' expensive gifts for Christmas!" said Haruhi in one breath. " This is to be fair…if you agree to these condition, I will agree to your condition as well!" After she said this, she saw that all the boys had a very shock face on their faces before very reluctantly nodded.

Haruhi was quite happy that she stated that there would be no expensive gift for the Christmas. Because by judging of their faces, they must have plan an expensive item for Christmas. She hopes that this break would be some relaxing break. But unknown to her, this break will be one of the most interesting vacations for her.

Author Notes: Hello, how are you doing everyone? This is my first fanfict, so please be kind and please no flames. First of all, I am very sorry for my grammar mistakes. Also, please tell me if you like this story or not and what I have to improve. If there is a story similar to this story, please tell me and I will immediately delete this story. Well I hope we will see each other again soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hello everyone, how are you doing? I hope you are fine. First of all, I want to say thank you very much to these 5 reviewers: Panther Eyes, iluvchocs, Emily, Jasmine, and ColourfulKyouya-SenpaiMaybeNot. I am sorry that I didn't reply your review. Well, here is the second chapter…please read and enjoys.

Pairing: Undecided yet…but right now…Host Club x Haruhi.

All the credits of grammar and spelling go to "xThexLastxKissx". Thank you for helping me…(.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

Chapter 2

Time really does fly, today was the day to go to Karuizawa. Haruhi was sitting in the living room waiting for the Host Club, while her luggage was by the door. Yesterday, she constantly insisted to meet them in Karuizawa on the Saturday evening but the Host Club just refused. While she looked down on a blank piece of paper she let out a small sigh. She has been thinking what to buy for the members of the Host Club as their Christmas present. It was actually very hard to decide.

While she was thinking, a hand came in front of her and started waving. "Ne…Haruhi-chan, are you excited? Today you are going to Karuizawa with the Host Club, right. Hehe, I have heard about your condition already, and I must say that this is a good plan." She could hear her father babbling on about this trip for the fifth time since she came home on Thursday.

Before Haruhi could say anything, her father gave her an envelope. She looked at the envelope to her father's face then back at the envelope in a questioning look. While she was guessing what is in the envelope in her mind, her father said, "Oh, this contains money in it. How could you buy gifts for those young gentlemen if you don't have any money with you?" Haruhi's father said calmly but he knows his daughter. He continued, "Don't worry; this is extra money that I had been earning on holidays. So take this money and buy them a good present, ok?"

Before any more explanation, someone was ringing the doorbell. "Oh and Haruhi-chan, please give this present to Kyouya-kun on Christmas for me, thank you. Oh it must be them…I am coming!"

Haruhi was staring at her father space where he stood there just a moment ago. She smiled and shook her head. Her father is always like this; he can surprise you at any minute. She quickly put away the two items in her bag pack. And turn in time to greet the Host Club. They were all smiling at Haruhi when they saw what she was wearing. A baby pink turtleneck sweater, which was quite big for her; a knee length skirt; and a knee length white sock. In everyone's mind, we could see the word "Kawaii" They quickly turned around.

"Well, we all set so let's go!" said the Host Club. While they went downstairs with Haruhi's luggage, Haruhi turned around to face her father once more and said, "Thank you very much father for everything. I hope you have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year Father. Well see you in January."

"Well good luck to you too Haruhi-chan. And if they annoy you, just give me a call and I will be there in Karuizawa in 12 hours. Merry Christmas and a happy New Year to you too and see you in January." Her father just smiled and waved softly. Haruhi gave her father one last smile before she turned and started walking.

While she was walking down the stairs, she could hear her father say enjoy the trip…have fun and return safely. Now it was time for the vacation trip!

In front of her the Host Club was waiting for her patiently. There was two black limo's parking behind everyone. "Ne…ne Haru-chan, let's go in this limo, there is cakes waiting for you." Honey-senpai quickly dragged Haruhi into the said limo and closed the door.

Tamaki was standing there with his mouth open a little, before said not fair. And start to babbling about how his limo is better. While Tamaki was babbling in the background, Hikaru and Kaoru walked toward Kyouya, " Could we go in your limo too, please?" Kyouya just smiled and nodded. The twins quickly entered the limo. Kyouya walked toward Tamaki and smiled, " Well Tamaki, it seemed that my limo is full already…so I think you have to go alone in your own limo. So see you at the destination."

Tamaki just looked at Kyouya before he started crying.

In the other limo, Haruhi looked back, and saw Tamaki crying. "Is he going to be alright, and we are going to Karuizawa directly, right?" Haruhi asked hopefully.

The five of the members just shook their head, before Hikaru asked Haruhi, "Haruhi, have you ever flown before?" Haruhi just looked very confused before shook her head and before she could ask, she was told that she would see…soon.

-45 minutes later-

Haruhi was staring at a big window in the VIP lounge, where it shows a perfect view of airplanes arriving and departing. While she was looking at the airplane with amusement, she could feel someone standing next to her. When she turned, she saw Kyouya standing next to her. "So Haruhi, you haven't answer Hikaru's question, have you ever been in an airplane before?" Kyouya asked while looking at the view.

Haruhi was started and finally realized what Hikaru was talking about. But instead of answering the question, "Kyouya-senpai, you broke your promise not any expensive things for this break."

"But I think, everyone had heard you said 'NO' expensive Christmas gifts. Or did you forget already? Oh well, as for the punishment for your mistake…I am adding 20 customers to your debt." Out of no where, Kyouya's folder appeared in his hands before he start to write something down. "Let's go, our flight is ready to leave".

Haruhi was about to say something before she notice that Kyouya had walk away already. Haruhi quickly picked up her bag pack and walked after the Host Club. But she noticed that everyone was standing, waiting for her to catch up. Most of them were smiling softly, except Tamaki who was still sitting in the corner near the others.

Haruhi was thinking carefully about that smile, because before she saw their soft smile, she was thinking that she saw six evil smiles. She quickly shook her head and told herself that she just saw things.

But unknown to her, the six boys really smiled evilly at her. Well let the fun begin from now on…

…To Be Continue…

Author's Note: Well…firstly, I have to sorry for the very boring chapter…and also for the out of character part. Well I hope everyone like this chapter like the first chapter. Lastly, same as before no flame please and if anyone has any idea about this story don't hesitate to tell me your ideas. Thank you again and hope to see you all later…


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Hello everyone, how are you doing? I hope you are all fine… First of all, I want to say thank you very much to these people who reviewed my story; ColourfulKyouya-SenpaiMaybeNot, ilovchocs, cynskysong (Thank you for reading my story), Panther Eyes, Kyia Star, Reiko (Thank you for reading my story, and for your ideas…I will try to make my story better), Vicki (Thank you for reading my story), bunnykitune, and firecountry kuniochi. I am very happy…thank you again… Well, lets continue with chapter 3 of this story…please read and enjoy!

Pairing: Undecided yet…but right now…the Host Club x Haruhi.

All the credits for the grammar and spelling go to Jasmine. Thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

Chapter 3

After they arrived in Karuizawa airport, the Host Club let Haruhi explored the airport while they were waiting for their cars. While Haruhi was looking around the airport, she was glad that the airplane only took a few hours before they arrived in Karuizawa. The airplane ride was almost a disaster and imagine if they needed to be in the airplane for a long time, it would have been a totally a disaster.

For example, in the airplane, when Honey-senpai gave her a piece of strawberry cake, all the member of the Host Club remembered that she like strawberry. So the next thing she knew, there were more than 20 strawberries on her plate. Then when one of them noticed that others also gave Haruhi their strawberries, that person brought out a box full of fresh strawberries. Then out of no where, there were another 5 boxes of fresh strawberries handed to her. And when Hikaru and Kaoru wanted to feed her their strawberries, they got drag by Tamaki to another side of the airplane before they could do that. And then there was some teasing and laughing. She couldn't believe that even in the airplane, Tamaki still has his favorite corner where he sat for almost half of the trip.

After she looked at the last shop, she went back to where the Host Club is. When they saw her, "Ne ne Haru-chan, are you hungry yet?" asked Honey-senpai. When they saw Haruhi shook her head, they smiled.

When Haruhi saw those smiles, she began to analysis them. If she looked carefully enough, she could see that they were planning something. Hikaru and Kaoru walked forward and handed her the white jacket that she has been wearing in the morning.

When she finished putting on the jacket, the Host Club led her to their awaiting cars. This time, Tamaki was also in the same limo as the others. While she looked out of her window, she finally noticed that this was not the road to go to Misuzu's pension. When she asked where they were taking her, they just answered her with "you will see".

-30 minutes later-

"We are here!" said the over exciting Host Club. When Haruhi looked around, she noticed that she was at a kind of a stadium. "Come on Haruhi, you don't want to stand in the snow for a long time," said Hikaru and Kaoru while they were pushing Haruhi to the entranced of the stadium.

When they entered, they were greeted by the manager. Haruhi was surprised…again another unexpected destination. She followed the rest of the member toward to a booth where they had to change their shoes into ice-skating shoes.

Everyone finished putting on their ice-skating shoes except for Haruhi. She wanted to ask them if she could go back to the pension first. But before she could ask, she was being force to wear the shoes and a moment later, she was at the entrance of the ice-skating ring. Then when she blinked, she was in the middle of the ring.

Haruhi looked around and saw how the rest were skating. Determined to skate on her own, she started to skate awkwardly toward the edge of the ring where they have a small rail to hold. But because this was her first time on the ice, she slipped.

She tried to stand up but failed and slipped again. The next thing she knew she was being lift up by Mori-senpai. She saw him giving her a small smile before he helped her skate to the edge.

"Thank you for helping me," Haruhi said in a small voice when they reached the rail. Mori just nodded before the rest of the members came toward her.

"Haru-chan…is this your first time on the ice-skating ring? Do you want Takeshi and me to teach you how to skate?" asked Honey.

Before Haruhi could answer, "Haruhi, we can teach you also," said the twins.

And again before she could answer, "Right Haruhi, daddy can teach you also, so let daddy teach you how to gracefully skate around the ring…" this voice definitely belonged to Tamaki.

"How about we all teach Haruhi how to skate? Because for sure she doesn't know how to skate…or we can take turns to skate with Haruh." said Kyouya who was busy scribbling something down in his small notebook. Finally, he closed his notebook and faced the rest before smile evilly, "So who wants to teach Haruhi first?"

While Kyouya was talking, Haruhi was skating carefully next to the rail. They all looked at Haruhi before a voice interrupted them; "Oh and whoever makes Haruhi fall cannot skate with Haruhi again." After the others heard this, they knew that if they were the first one to teach Haruhi, she would definitely fall.

"So no one wants to volunteer? Well…I guess I have to be the first one. Oh and I forget to tell you all something, the volunteer person can continue to skate with Haruhi even if she falls, so in 15 minutes we will change, see you then," Kyouya said and with a smile skated towards Haruhi who was about to fall.

Almost everyone was shocked, especially Tamaki. But 10 minutes later, while they watched Haruhi skate with Kyouya, they realized that Haruhi didn't fall down. Then suddenly Haruhi skate toward the Host Club and told them to skate all together.

After dinner at a 'quite' luxury restaurant, the Host Club finally arrived at Misuzu's pension. They said good bye to Haruhi with one of their mischievous smiles. Haruhi looked suspicious for a minute before she went inside. After she went inside the house almost every Host Club wanted to give each other a high five. First, because they made Haruhi enjoyed their first day together and she could skate without falling down (thanks to Kyouya's help). Secondly, they had something planned…but right now, they need to leave before they would see an angry Haruhi.

Haruhi was in her room now. She walked toward her luggage, which was on the bed, and she was getting ready to unpack her luggage. But upon opening her luggage, she was shocked what was inside…

Inside her luggage, there was not even one item of clothing that she packed. At first Haruhi looked shock, but it turned to angry. She walked toward her closet and opened it. Inside, there were lots of very stylish winter clothes, even though; there were still some spaces for her clothes that are still in the luggage.

Haruhi walked back to her luggage and found an envelope hidden in some clothes. She quickly pulled it out and read it…

Not again…her clothes had been repack…that was why her father didn't come to help her pack her bag and neither did he come to convince her to wear other clothes, which would be more girly clothes.

Finally, Haruhi understood why all the member of the Host Club were giving her their mischievous smiles and, quickly left instead of staying at the pension for a while…She hoped that there would be no more surprises…but her hopes were in vain.

To be continued…

Author's Note: Hello again…I hope this chapter is not too boring…and I am sorry if there are out of character part. Well, I hope everyone enjoy this chapter like my other two first chapters. Lastly, like before no flames please and if anyone has any ideas or opinion about my story…don't hesitate to tell me… Thank you again and hope to see you all later.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Hello again, how are you doing? I hope all of you are fine… First of all, I would like to say thank you very much to these people who reviewed my story: iluvchocs, Noyesgirl, ColourfulKyouya-sepaiMaybeNot, fanofonepiece, ShimadaKitsune… Secondly, there is one question by the end of this chapter. Well…lets continue with chapter 4 of this story ne… Please read and enjoy!

Pairing: Not decided yet. Right now, the Host Club x Haruhi.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

Chapter 4

Haruhi was sitting on her bed with the same piece of paper in front that she had been staring at her home. In her right hand was her pen. But there on the paper was something different than before. When she was at her home, the paper was still blank but now, there was a lot of scribbling and erasing lines. But one thing was that there were no words that hadn't been free of the lines of erasing. Haruhi let out her small sigh before began to think again.

When nothing came out of her mind about the present for the Host Club, she turned side way to look at the alarm clock. It was nearly six o'clock in the morning. She was use to wake up early. She looked at the piece of paper one more time before she stood up from her bed and does a little bit of stretching.

She quickly went to her closet that was full of her 'new' stylish winter clothes before chose the least stylish one. She didn't want to get anyone attention while she went on this errand. She quickly went inside the bathroom and began to do her morning routine.

After a while, she came out of the bathroom looking fresh and clean again. She was wearing a big light blue turquoise sweater. Then she wore a white skirt that reached a little below her knee. Then of course new pair of long white socks which reached above her knee.

Haruhi was kind of annoyed with these skirts. The Host Club especially Hikaru and Kaoru must planned all this, because they were used to her wearing long pants but not skirts. So they must took this opportunity to see her wearing skirts because there was not a single long pants in the closet, only skirts.

She checked herself once more before she took her coat and her shoe and walked toward her room door. She opened her door and quickly looked left and right. When she saw no one, she quickly tiptoed to the stairs.

After Haruhi left the pension, she let out a small sigh before started walking into the town. Today was December 24 already, and tomorrow is Christmas. She couldn't find the present for the Host Club yet.

Haruhi arrived at the center of the town where she had been with Hikaru. Nothing changed much. When she looked around her, there weren't many people. Haruhi started to look at different shops for perfect gifts for the Host Club.

Almost 2 hours later, the last shop around there, and it was time she needed to go back to the pension. Before she turned to go back to the pension, something caught her eye. Before she turned toward that shop, she quickly looked at her bag before letting a small sigh before quickly walked into that shop.

-1 hour later-

Haruhi was walking toward the pension. Now it was almost nine o'clock in the morning. While walking, she noticed many people were also looking at different shops to find their present. She smiled to herself and looked down at her bag.

While she walked toward the door of the pension, she noticed some of the differences but she tried to ignore it. When she reached the door, the door just opened automatically. Haruhi was surprised, but when she saw the Host Club line up in two line of three. When they saw her, "Welcome back, princess…"

But what surprised her most was, the pension was very well decorated. It looked very luxurious. Haruhi looked around once more before turned around thinking that she must entered a wrong pension. But before she could take more than three steps, there was two arms linking both of her arms.

"Come on Haruhi, lets go in… We are waiting for you! We almost sent one hundred private polices after you." She recognized that voice immediately, it was from Hikaru and Kaoru. While they were talking to her, they started to drag her inside.

After they sat her down, "Well, did you like our work? We have been working very hard decorating the pension," asked the twins.

Haruhi took a look once more, the pension looked more luxurious than outside. Now she could see the Christmas tree that almost reach the ceiling. It was very well decorated. While on each of the table, they were decorated by candles, and things they related to Christmas season. Like the cups and the plates, they had a Christmas designed on it.

"Haru-chan, Haru-chan, lets eat candy cane together…Takeshi and I were waiting for you…" said Honey, and in his hand were three-candy canes. Honey handed her one before gave one to Takeshi and the others.

But before she could taste the candy, there was two arms linked with her like before and said, "Haruhi, we had plan to go somewhere so let's get dress…we had chosen what you will wear already, so don't worry," said the twins while dragging her up the stairs.

"Wait! Stop… Remember I came here to work not to spend my free time doing other activities. Therefore, if you guys want to go somewhere, you guys can go…" after she said this, everyone looked at her surprised but before they could say anything, "It is in the promise…"

"But Haruhi, it will be fun…and tomorrow you could work, so today lets go with daddy first," Tamaki said with his teary eyes.

"Iyada, because tomorrow all of you for sure will find some excuses to take me outside again, right?" asked Haruhi.

When they told her this, they looked kind of surprised because Haruhi could read some of their plans. After a while, everyone smiled before gave one another a nod before said, "Alright, we understand…" said the Host Club in unison, while Haruhi smiled, but before she could say anything, "therefore, we all decided to help you work!"

Before she could tell them something, "Ok everyone, lets go back to our post and get ready to welcome the guests," ordered Tamaki.

Everyone quickly got into their position and stood there. Haruhi looked around trying to think what to do because she was sure that the Host Club already took care of cleaning this place.

But before she could move, many guests had already come in. Before she could move to greet them, the Host Club was already taking care of them.

She looked out the window and noticed that the sun already rose. She then noticed that the windows needed to be clean before there would be stain of water vapors. She quickly smiled to herself before quickly moved toward the back door. At least there was some work for her to do…

Less than 5 minutes of cleaning the window, a snowball greeted her. Haruhi quickly turn around until she was face to face with the twins. They looked at her with their little 'devil' smirk before throwing their snowball up and down softly.

Haruhi began to step back toward the back door, but unfortunately, the twins already knew that Haruhi was about to escape them. They threw the snowball toward Haruhi, which hit her perfectly on her face.

Not a moment later, there was a snowball fight. The twins were running away from an irritated Haruhi, which began to throw snowball at them.

After a while, other Host Club joined them, even Kyouya. Everyone gave Haruhi their mischievous smiles before started to throw snowball at her. Half an hour later, their target changed to Tamaki after Haruhi's snowball hit him.

They were running around like elementary school students. But unknown to them, the guest watched them with amused.

Two hours later, they came in looking very tired and out of their breath. All that afternoon, they helped Haruhi properly greeted the guests. They made her laugh more than irritate. Sometime the guest and other Host laughed in amusement when they saw Tamaki ran into a corner and stayed there for a while.

After dinner, the entire Host Club left while they all agreed that they wouldn't place their present under the tree because they wanted to be a surprise. Haruhi on the other hand, walked toward the kitchen and started to make something. Beside her there was a piece of paper that said, "Wild type, the rose is dark blue, Cool type, the rose is purple…" all of the Host's rose color were there on her piece of paper.

Haruhi looked at her notes again before she smiled and got to work.

Author's Note: Well, first of all, I hope you enjoy this chapter like before and I am very sorry for all grammar mistakes, this chapter is not beta-reading… The question is…do you want this story to end after their New Year or before their school open? Lastly, no flame please and if you have any comments, don't hesitate to tell me. Thank you and see you all later! And Merry Christmas to all of you!!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Hello everyone, how are you doing? I hope everyone is fine… I didn't update for such a long time already (two years). I am very sorry for the long wait. Before starting the story, I would like to say 'thank you very much' to those people who review this story, you guys really make me smile! Enjoy the chapter! Sorry for all the grammar mistakes in this chapter. I don't have any beta-reader.

Pairing: I am sorry to say that there wouldn't be a real pairing…so the pairing will be Haruhi x the Host Club.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

Chapter 5—Present Time

Haruhi woke up at six o'clock in the morning. She only hoped that the Host club didn't arrive yet. She quickly took a shower and got dress.

But upon opening the door and took a peek outside, she was face to face with the Host Club.

First she looked shock at the Host Club, until she saw them smiling evilly at her. She looked suspicious at them.

Then all of the sudden, most of the Host members just pointed upward toward her doorframe, and there was mistletoe. Haruhi looked confused at first, but finally understood why the members were smiling evilly at her a second ago.

Before they could say anything to her, "I know what the tradition is, but I won't do it…because we didn't plan it at first," said Haruhi.

"Oh come on Haruhi, it is a tradition…and you know that you don't like to break tradition," said the twins.

While the members were trying to convince her, they were walking down the stairs. The scene that greeted her make Haruhi very surprised because there were more decorations than yesterday.

"Hold on, where are all the guests, I thought that there were some guests sleeping over here last night? Also, we need to prepare breakfast for them and rearrange those tables again." said Haruhi gesturing toward the decoration on the tables.

"Nope we don't have to. Today is a holiday for our pension, therefore, no one is coming nor there is any guest upstairs. We already discussed this with Mizusu-chi." said Kyouya who was busy jotting something down.

"Haruuu-chan, why don't we just give each other a peck on the cheek if we are under the mistletoe?" asked Honey-senpai.

"Yep Haruhi, it is a good idea," the twin quickly agreed while nodding their head furiously since it was better a peck on the cheek than nothing…

"I totally agreed with Honey-senpai's idea. So Haruhi, could you start with daddy first?" asked Tamaki.

"Alright, but only a peck on the cheek…nothing more…" said Haruhi after she gave some thoughts into it. She bend down to where Honey-senpai was and gave him a peck on the cheek, then Haruhi got a peck from Honey.

"B-b-b-b-but Haruhi, daddy asked first…" whined Tamaki, but after he saw Haruhi walked toward Mori-senpai, Tamaki could only stand there and wait for his turn.

After she gave a peck to the twins, she walked toward Kyouya and lastly, walked toward Tamaki. She stood up on her toes and gave him a peck on his cheek, making Tamaki blushed but pecked her in return.

"Look Hikaru, Tono is blushing!" said Kaoru, which was the signal to start teasing Tamaki.

While the twins were teasing Tamaki, "okay, so what should we do now, breakfast first or exchange gifts first?" asked Haruhi.

"Breakfast…we haven't eaten yet…we want to have breakfast with you." The Host Club said in unison…except (of course) Kyouya and Mori who just nodded.

"Okay, so I will prepare breakfast while the rest of you prepare the tables. Oh and don't forget to take some of the decorations off the tables first…" said Haruhi while walking toward the kitchen.

While Haruhi was in the kitchen, she glanced at the door every ten seconds, making sure that no one was spying on her before she quickly opened the refrigerator to see that her 'masterpiece' was still there before started cooking. After she saw that her 'masterpiece' was still in one piece, Haruhi gave out a sigh of relief before started the breakfast.

-About 20 minutes later-

Haruhi just took one step out of the kitchen, before she was face to face with the members again. They quickly pointed up and there was that mistletoe again. But before she could even utter a word, she was interrupted by the members, "Don't worry Haruhi/ Haru-chan, you can give us a peck after we help you with the plates." After the word 'plates', the members was gone in a matter of second.

Before Haruhi could blink twice, the members were standing eagerly in front of her with a grin on their faces. "We are done, now could we have our reward?"

It took another blink and a sigh before she gave a peck to the Host Club and the members to do the same.

Before she moved to her seat, she saw evil smiles from every member that told her that today there would be many of this, mixed with their 'angelic' soft smiles.

They talked and they laughed while eating their breakfast. After they finished, Haruhi told them to close their eyes because she had a surprise for them. She told them that if she saw anyone peek, they couldn't have their 'surprise'. Haruhi quickly walked toward the kitchen and walked back with their 'surprise' in her hands.

"Okay, on the count to three, you may open your eyes…1…2…3!" Everyone's eyes were opened, and in front of them was two-layer cake. But what surprised them the most was that there was a sugar like syrup made into roses of every Host colors. The delicate 'roses' was mixed together, and was decorated on the cake's perfect creamy surface. Also, there were some strawberries that Haruhi carved into a delicate rose. On the top center of the cake surrounded by 'roses', there was delicate sugar snowman, with some snowballs next to it, tiny Santa Claus with Christmas tree and presents. And in the middle of it all, there was a piece of chocolate with white chocolate written in the center, 'Let's celebrate Christmas together, ne?' with some decoration on the sides.

All the members could only stare at the perfectly homemade cake. "Uh…you guys, you could start cutting the cake now." While the Host Club just stared at her and blinked at her like she was crazy.

After the third blink, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Honey quickly jumped up and bear hugged Haruhi. "Thank you very much Haruhi/ Haru-chan. We totally love it!" said the three together, while the twins hugged her on each side and Honey in the middle.

"Uh…now don't you guys want to start eating the cake already?" asked Haruhi confusedly.

The member just stared at her again until, "I have an idea, why don't we take photos of us with Haruhi's masterpiece…?" Kaoru suggested.

"That is a very good idea Kao-chan. Lets take lots and lots of photos. So everyone brought your cameras right? Haru-chan?" asked Honey while looking around.

Haruhi looked confuse at first but suddenly remembered that her camera was upstairs. She 'quickly' ran upstairs and looked through her luggage until she found her camera. She ran back down with her camera and smiled at everyone. "I got mine".

Everyone looked at Haruhi with shocked not because she had a camera but because her camera was so old, it was an old fashioned camera. The member's shocked expression and stared doesn't seem to faze her. "Okay, how about I start taking pictures first."

Everyone lined up behind the table without any argument. "Okay, ready? Say 'cheese'…" Haruhi clicked on the button but nothing seemed to happen. Haruhi tried clicking on the button several times before she sighed. "I think…my camera just broken down."

After a minute of silence, all the Host members watched her and before a blink of an eye, there was more than five cameras in front of Haruhi. "Awe, you poor child, don't worry, you could share ours," said Hikaru while Kaoru just nodded in agreement. "Or you could take this camera. Here, it is yours." The twins were trying to offer Haruhi their latest digital camera model.

"Haru-chan, Haru-chan please don't be sad…you can share or take mine or Takeshi's cameras, right Takeshi?" said Honey while Mori just nodded his head like Kaoru.

"You can use daddy's also…"

"You could use mine…free of charge."

"Don't be ridiculous. I don't EVEN think we need to take any pictures at all since I can easily make the cake again", said Haruhi emphasizing on the word 'even'. But she quickly changed her mind before this situation turned into chaos.

"Okay, how about each of you can take couple of pictures and give them to me later," offered Haruhi at last with a sigh. "Ah, and thank you," said Haruhi smiling softly, while every member couldn't help but smiled back. But in their mind, the word 'kawaii' could be seen bouncing around every corner of their mind like a ball.

They took a few long moments before they were done taking photos. Finally, it was time to cut the cake. They chose Haruhi to cut the cake before there was an argument.

After they finished eating the cake, it was time for presents. They walked toward the Christmas tree and started to find theirs. Before Haruhi was near the Christmas tree, a voice interrupted her, "Haruhi, your presents is not here, daddy want it to be a surprise therefore, the presents is in my car."

"Me too, Haru-chan's present is in my car," said Honey, while the others just nodded.

"So how about we give Haruhi her present first? So who want to give Haruhi's present first?" asked Kyouya. When Kyouya finished the last word, the twins and Tamaki were having another argument yet again. "Oh, and whoever starts to fight, that person have to give their present last."

"Awe, Kyouya-senpai, it is not fair…tono started the fight." The twins accused Tamaki while shrugging their shoulders.

"How about you guys draw a number?" asked Haruhi with a small sigh. She quickly wrote down six numbers on a piece of paper and rolled it up. "Okay…now come and pick one single rolled up paper."

"Okay, now who have number one can start first. Oh and I will be back in a minute." Haruhi quickly walked toward the stairs.

While Haruhi was still upstairs, Mori got up from his seat and went out of the front door. One minute later, he came back with a thin but long, well wrapped present. On the other hand, Haruhi came back with her small bag pack.

"Here, Merry Christmas, this is for you," said Mori handing his present to Haruhi. Instead of taking his present, Haruhi was busy looking inside her small bag pack, "Wait…it is here somewhere…uh," Haruhi looked up and in her hand there was a small box with a dark blue (almost black) ribbon in her hand. "Thank you, Merry Christmas, and also this is for you. Can I open it now?" said Haruhi while taking Mori-senpai's present and handing his present. When Mori nodded, Haruhi began to open her present neatly. When she lifted up the lid of the box, inside there was a wooden sword with her name on it.

"Takeshi, did you carved Haru-chan's name on your favorite sword yourself?" Honey asked. Mori just nodded as an answer.

"Thank you, but aren't you going to open your present right now?" asked Haruhi curiously, but Mori just shook his head, "later."

"Now it is my turn…please waits a minute Haru-chan!!" Honey enthusiastically announced while at the same time, bounced toward the front door and came back in about a minute later with a big, well wrapped present. "Here you go Haru-chan, I hope you like mine." said Honey with a little bit of difficulty.

Haruhi looked at a large present, almost as big (and tall) as Honey-senpai. "Thank you." Haruhi began to open the present neatly for the second time. When she was done, there inside the box, was a big, fluffy, wide-eye, squirrel soft doll.

"Do you like it Haru-chan. This is one of Usa-chan's best friend." Honey said with a lot of excitement in his voice.

"Of course, thank you Honey-senpai. And this is for you as well." said Haruhi, handing a small box with pink ribbon to Honey. "Is this for meee? Thank you Haru-chann." Honey replied happily.

"Now it is our turn. We will come back in a minute Haruhi," with that said, the twins walked out the front door. They came back in about a minute or two later just like Honey.

"Why do you two have to go together?" asked Tamaki suspiciously.

"Because our lucky draw numbers are number three and four," the twins simply replied.

"Here you go Haruhi, hope you like it," said the twins while handing her a very similar shape present. It was an ordinary rectangular shape present about two inches thick.

"Uh, thank you". Haruhi received Hikaru's present first and opened his present carefully like before. Inside the box, there was an art drawing book. Haruhi looked surprise and confuse at first until a voice interrupted her, "Look inside…" Haruhi gingerly opened the book and there was a drawing of herself with the Host club.

"This whole sketch book contains drawing of our club." Hikaru said excitedly, "We took lot of pictures…secretly… It is like an album of pictures except those pictures are all drawn. Do you like my gift Haruhi?" Hikaru asked proudly while linking his arm with her.

"Now it is my turn Hikaru…" Kaoru said while handing her his gift. "Hope you like this as well," Kaoru said while looking very much like Hikaru.

Haruhi began her process of opening her gift again. And inside the box, there was another art drawing book identical to Hikaru's. This time, Haruhi didn't have to be told, she flipped the drawing book open and inside, there were pictures of different stylish clothes, especially dresses and gowns.

"This book contains our designed clothes. So if you liked any of these, you just have to tell us and your 'selected' clothes will be done in just about a week." beamed Kaoru.

Haruhi said her thanks and held up two small boxes with one blue ribbon and another with orange ribbon and said, "Now it is my turn, these are for you two."

"Now I think it is my turn." Kyouya stood up and walked toward the front door. By now Haruhi understood that everyone wanted to keep her gift as a secret.

Kyouya came back and hand her a well-wrapped present, "Hope you like and enjoy my present like you do with the others."

Haruhi guessed that Kyouya's gift couldn't be a book because it was much larger than the twins' presents but thinner, about an inch or so. After she finished open her present, inside there was a very impressive portrait. It was a painting of her and the Host Club.

Haruhi stared at the painting with awestruck because it was very detailed and delicated. She quickly turned to Kyouya after she felt his presence waiting for her to say something. "Thank you very much for your gift, I really like it," said Haruhi with a small smiled, while she handed his small gift with a navy blue ribbon.

"Haruhi…now it is finally daddy's turn to give you your gift," shouted Tamaki. Instead of walking towards the door like the others did and expected, Tamaki walked toward the piano. "I don't really know what to give you…so I have prepared a song for you. I hope you enjoy this present like the ones you have received before, this song is called 'Rivers flows in you'," said Tamaki softly. After his last word, the key of the piano started to play a very soft yet very romantic and sweet melody.

Haruhi looked at Tamaki in admiration before she closed her eyes to savor the melody with a soft smile of her own. The twins looked at Haruhi, before they turned their attention back to Tamaki.

After the last key was played, Tamaki stood up and walked toward Haruhi while smiling. "So Haruhi, did you like the song that daddy just played?" And before Haruhi could answer, Tamaki answered his question for her, "Your answer have to be yes of course because daddy's daughter have to like soft classical music." After Tamaki was done with his 'confident' speech, Haruhi again, opened her mouth wanted to say something but was cut again by Tamaki's voice, "Oh don't worry, daddy know that you like daddy's impressive melody and right now you must be very anxious to hear it again, isn't it? To solve that problem, I made this CD with all the song that daddy know that you will like," said Tamaki proudly.

Haruhi, on the other hand, looked at Tamaki irritated. "I am sorry to break your pride, but I don't agree with your opinion. Thank you very much…and here is your present," said Haruhi while turned around and started walking toward the others. With a cheerful smile, "Okay…while don't you all opened your presents"

The others smiled and said their thanks before they opened their present…except one who just stood there shocked before he ran to his corner.

On the bright side of the room, "Thank you Haru-chann, we really like your gift," said Honey enthusiastically while holding a crystal bear which was punching out its small paw. This crystal bear reminded Honey of his morning exercise where he has to punch his fist into the air.

"Yep, we certainly agree…you really have a great taste for buying this kind of stuff," said the twins while looking at the crystal of a teddy bear with a pencil on its left ear.

"I wonder if we could sell these crystals for profits in the club," murmured Kyouya, staring and scrutinizing the small crystal, a bear holding a clipboard, in his hand with his keen eyes.

"Tono, what did you receive from Haruhi," the twins asked Tamaki curiously. "Do you want us to open it for you?"

"No," Tamaki replied flatly, holding his gift possessively in his hand and far away from the twins' prying hand.

The twin looked at Haruhi with mischief before they went on with their plan.

_Later of the day_

It was almost six in the evening, Haruhi looked up into the sky, a beautiful multi-colored sky was adorning the sky, before gave out a small sigh remembering of what happened hours ago.

_After the twins distraction, they both went straight to Haruhi and linked their arms with her, before asking her sweetly, "Haruhi, today in the central, we have this competition of decorating a Christmas tree as a team, could you please be our partner?"_

_After Tamaki's ear picked up the twins' question, Tamaki wanted to shout a loud 'no'; however, Haruhi answered the twins with a smile and a nod since there wasn't any harm of being the twins' partner. _

_Tamaki could only give out sniffles while the others agreed to go to the competition to cheer for the team. _

So now she was here in the central of the town with the Host Club. The competition would be starting in a minute. Everyone looked excited, especially Honey-senpai and the twins. To avoid any argument, the Host Club agreed to separate into two teams for the competition. The first group consisted of Haruhi and the twins while the other group consisted of Tamaki, Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai.

Before the competition started the judges gave each team several minutes for a brief discussion, the twins and Haruhi huddled in a circle talking about their plan for the tree. "Okay tried to be stylish as possible and tried to decorate every part of the tree equally. Don't be too elegant like Tono's tree will be. And most importantly, try to avoid boring thoughts. We need to be creative!!"

Unexpectedly, the twins' assumption about Tamaki's style of decorating was true. On the other side of the competition, Tamaki and his team were huddled together and whispering on how the tree should be. Honey and Mori raised their hand like a soldier's salute before Honey whispered back, "Roger!"

After the brief discussion, the judges blew their whistle as a signal for all the teams to begin.

The twins and Haruhi were having fun. They teased and talked while doing their decoration. While the twins' team was going pretty well, Tamaki couldn't help but sneaked a glance at Haruhi. Looking dejectedly, Tamaki was really determined to win the competition. He still remembered the last competition which he lost to the twins at Mizusu-chi's pension. This time he would try his hardest not to repeat the old mistake.

Oh the far side of the 'battlefield', Kyouya stood with the audiences taking notes on his clipboard. "Hmmm, maybe next year, we can do this competition in our club as one of the activities in the Christmas Party. This must make a lot of profit for the club".

**To be Continued…**

Author's Note: How is it? Hopefully you all enjoy this chapter as much as I like writing this chapter. For my tardiness, I am giving you all a small detail of next chapter. Next chapter, the host club is going to a local shopping mall. But what are they going to do? Who won the Christmas tree decoration? Find out in the next chapter. Feel free to give out comments and opinions but please no flames. Thank you and see you all next time in Chapter 6.

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year

Cheers, silverwing angel.

P.S. I need a beta-reader. If interested, please leave a message. Thank you very much!!


End file.
